


Mort x Chad

by Jackson205



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Backstory, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson205/pseuds/Jackson205
Summary: This is my first story here
Relationships: Mort Schaeffer & Chad van Coff, Mort Schaeffer/Chad van Coff





	Mort x Chad

Mort and Chad were planning on a place for their first date. anywhere you want to go? Mort asked.

Well, how about the park where we first became friends? Chad asked.

Sure sounds great, let's go. Mort said as he and Chad headed to the park.

Once they got to the park they sat down in an area it was just them for now. Man being here with you takes me back. Chad said remembering the day they met.

Yeah, me and you became good friends that day. Mort said sitting next to Chad.

(flashback)  
Young Chad was walking in the park playing with his detective gear when he tripped over a log. Ow, my foot. Chad sat and rubbed his foot when a boy came by to help him. Need help? Chad looked up to see a boy wearing a black shirt and a brown jacket.

The boy looked at Chad's sore foot. Need any help? The boy asked. Yeah, I need to get my equipment and an ice pack. Chad said.

The boy gathers Chad's stuff and gives them to him and gives him an ice pack. So how does your foot feel? The boy asked. It feels a little better thanks. Chad said. I never got your name. It's Mort, Mort Schaeffer. he said. I'm Chad Van Coff. he said back.  
(flashback end)

You helped me out back then when I was hurt you were nice. Chad said.

Yeah after that we became friends and now look at us we're dating. Mort said. Yeah, we just hope we can tell our parents soon. Chad said. In time we will for now let's enjoy ourselves. Mort said.

Yeah, let's do that. Chad said laying down next to him as Mort did the same.

(Flashback)  
Mork helped Chad walk back to his parents as they were worried about Chad and thanked Mort for looking out for him. As the two said goodbye they promised that they will be there for each other when they need help.  
(Flashback end)

Hey, Mort thanks for always being by my side when everyone else thinks I'm weird. Chad said.

You're welcome Chad you're fun to hang out with and I think you're kinda smart when it comes to the stuff we do together. Mort said, making Chad blush.

Uh thanks, Mort I like how you're chill and always calm. Chad said.

Mostly because im kinda dumb but when im around you, you make me feel like im, not an idiot. Mort said sitting up.

I don't think you dumb Mort your perfect just the way you are. Chad said sitting up. And I would not change who you are.


End file.
